Sanctuary
by AnimalCops
Summary: Our own sanctuary is the moments of bliss that we have together. We love our time alone and we relish in the love that we share.


_**A/N from A.C.: A cute smut-filled little Valentine's Day thing~ I tried something knew with this one. Tell me what you think and I'll love you forever~**_

"Greetings dearest Weiss," I said, bowing as I approached his throne.

He smiled when he looked at me, "Hello, Nero. What brings you to my throne room today?"

I walked closer and smiled behind my mask, "Just visiting you, dear brother."

He gave a small chuckle, "That certainly is a good reason."

"I thought so too." I walked over to him and sat, facing him, in his lap.

I leaned into his touch when he started to remove my mask, "I don't like how they put this on you each day, my Brother. It gets marks on your face."

I shook my head, "I am sure it looks fine, Weiss." I stated hopefully, raising my hand to my face to feel for any marks that the mask may have left. I felt a few raised scars and winced at a couple of new cuts from the metal.

My older Brother sighed and shook his head, "What if they get infected, Nero?"

I shook my head, "That will not happen, my dearest Brother. My wounds are protected by the very thing that causes them. I will not become ill."

Weiss took my jaw in his hands and kissed me softly before pulling back to look into my eyes, "I don't believe that, Nero. Please, let's go to the medical area, you can get them checked."

My eyes went wide and my breathing hitched suddenly, "No! No, Weiss! I'm not even supposed to take my mask off!"

"You aren't? They expect you to keep it on at all times?"

"Of course!" I nearly screamed at him. I paused and took in a deep breath, then let it out to calm myself, "Weiss… It helps contain my powers. The Restrictors want me to keep it on."

He glared more over my shoulder than at me, trying to glare through the wall and at the Restrictors, "That's not fair."

"Dearest Brother, as far as I know, life was never meant to be fair. We are here, granted with powers, Mako addictions, and other things that we never asked for but things that were forced upon us." I sighed and leaned forward, resting my head on his shoulder, "We are forced to do things we don't want to only to please those ranked above us."

He moved his hand from my jaw to start rubbing my lower back, "But we still have each other, Nero. We may have to follow orders and kill on order, but we still have our special love behind closed doors."

I clutched onto Weiss' sides, "I know… I know we will always have each other. We are forever together, my dearest Brother."

Weiss continued to rub my lower back soothingly and he chuckled softly to himself.

"What?" I asked, sitting up enough to look into his beautiful grey eyes, "What's so funny, Brother?"

"Do you know what today is? I find it ironic."

"Uh.. No, I don't, Brother. What is today?"

He moved a hand and brushed hair out of my face, "Well, first of all, where is Valentine at this time by the last report?"

"By the last report?" I repeated and watched as he nodded, "By last report he was moving deeper into Tsviet's territory."

"I find it ironic that he's getting closer on Valentine's Day, don't you, Brother?"

I smiled as Weiss chuckled softly to himself, "I can see the humor in that, Weiss."

My older brother grinned and shook his head, "Can you believe it's that time of the year, Brother?"

"What? Valentine's Day? And us with nothing to celebrate with. Is that why Azul and Rosso went out for the day?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I was more concerned with what you and I were going to do today."

I looked at him, confused, "What do you mean, Brother?"

"Well, today is the day for love and the day that one spends time with their lover, yes? So, you and I should be spending today together, right? It's our day to do as we want." He gave a firm nod as if he knew exactly what was going on.

"Brother, we don't have a day to do as we want," I shook my head, "We do as the Restrictors want. We don't have a choice to do as we wish on our own, we are at the wills of the Restrictors and we can't help it."

Weiss frowned, "But… I had a plan and everything…"

"A plan?"

He gave me a small nod, "Yeah. I wanted to bring you to the crystal caves that I heard about and we could have a nice supper instead of the slop they serve us here. But… I guess you're right, Nero. The Restrictors wouldn't like that very much… I don't even think that they would let me out of this room." Weiss mumbled, "It's really not fair that I can't give you a nice holiday, Brother. You deserve it."

I swear to Shiva that his words nearly brought tears to my eyes, "Dear Weiss…" I took his hands in my own and hand him grip my hips, "Hold on tight, okay?"

He held onto me like I told him to but arched a brow in question, "Why?"

I smiled but didn't respond verbally; instead I let my mind focus on the darkness that was swirling around us in quick, loud wisps and swirls. It started moving faster, swirling around the two of us, causing us to disappear inside it. Weiss has never been inside the darkness before so he was panicking a little when it completely absorbed our bodies. I placed a kiss on his forehead to try and calm him down a little.

A dark cloud opened up and set Brother and I down on the stone floor of the crystal caves. I placed a kiss on his lips and whispered, "You can open your eyes now."

His grey eyes cracked open and then went wide as he took in our surroundings, "Oh, sweet Shiva…"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Brother. I love you." I held him tightly, nuzzling against his cheek.

He wrapped his arms around me, careful of my wings, and whispered, "This is amazing, Nero… I've never seen anything so beautiful… well," He smiled, "aside from you."

I chuckled, "That's so cheesy."

"Well, I can't do much to top you actually bringing us to the caves, love."

I arched a brow, "It was your idea."

"But there's no way I could have gotten us here." He smiled and brought me in for a soft, loving kiss.

I pulled back only enough so we were brushing our lips together just barely and I moved to settle on his lap, my wings flexing a little to adjust to the shift in my weight. I pushed our lips together again and he tilted his head, deepening our kiss. His hands moved, one to my lower back and one to the back of my head. My hands stayed where they were, cupping his jaw.

After a few moments, we broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. We smiled, knowing exactly what to do as our hands went on automatic and we began to strip each other of our clothes. The natural Mako in the cave wasn't bothering either of us, nor would it as we were both quite used to the effects of Mako on our skin and in our bodies. It just made our eyes glow brighter which made me fall even harder for him in this moment; his eyes were so beautiful.

His hands traced along the machines that attached the wings to my back and it made me jump slightly, he knew that I was sensitive there. I arched my back as his hands played along the mechanics attaching to my back, moaning as the massive amounts of pleasure spread through my body.

Weiss kissed my neck for a moment before moving to whisper in my ear, "Do you need me as much as I need you right now, Brother?"

I gave a breathy moan as I felt Brother's heated breath creep over my sensitive skin, "Yes… Yes, please…"

He laid back completely on the cold rock ground because I obviously couldn't bottom like that and Weiss disliked taking me on my hands and knees. He then moved his hands down from the bases of my wings and settled on my hips. He lifted me up so I was hovering over his hard length and I gripped onto his shoulders, bracing myself for the impact.

My back arched and I let out a sharp moan as I felt him start to push into me, the feeling was always the same. The short stretching pain as Weiss seated himself within me, but the pain was overcome by the pure pleasure of the fact that it was _Weiss_ inside of me. Claiming me as his very own. Marking me so I cannot be taken away.

I let out panting moans once my ass was flush with his lap and paused a few moments before starting to move up and down on him. He let out deep moans as I moved slowly; we liked it that way. We liked to move slow and sensual, to show our love through the movements of our bodies when we are in sync with each other and well tuned to each other's feelings and bodies.

He helped me move as soon as I gave sign that I wanted to go a little faster. I tilted my hips and shifted a little so Brother hit my prostate dead on and hot sparks of pleasure burst behind my eyelids as I tossed my head back to cry out his name. He moaned deeply when my body automatically tightened up around him. I leaned down, biting at his neck in my pleasure-induced haze, seeing and feeling the sparks of spine-tingling euphoria at each tap of his girth against my sweet spot.

I gave a low moan and started rocking faster, pushing him in as deep as he could go, and he moved a hand to stroke my neglected, weeping length. A few more sharp thrusts and downward motions had me crying out my dearest Brother's name, and he giving a low moan of my own as we both fell over the edge to be together in sanctuary for a few brief moments of our own.

But those moments, to us, were all we needed to feel the love that we felt for each other so strongly that it pushed away the hate and pain from the Restrictors.

Brother pulled me down so he could whisper in my ear once he caught his breath, "Happy Valentine's Day, dearest Brother. I love you."


End file.
